skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Seeker monster line
The Seekers and Hunters are ancient relics of the Silver Civilization, resembling small dome-shaped androids with claw-like appendages. These enemies are palette swaps of each other, with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. Both variants in this monster line are Silver-affiliated. Seeker Background Seekers are relics of the silver civilization, like the Sentinel fought at the end of the Shrine Island dungeon. They are severely aged and abandoned combat drones apparently designed for some sort of attack or defense role. The few of them that remain operational are brought online when Vyse triggers the crystal key on shrine isle, making the main structure sink, at which point they begin patrolling the interior of Shrine Island. In-Battle A Seeker (ミクラステル Mikurasuteru) is a grey variant with silver markings. In-battle, the Seeker can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Laser: The Hunter gathers an array of energy into it's frontal sensor crystal then discharges a single burst directly at one target for serious damage. This move will usually knock off around 1/3 of a party members HP bar when first encountered. When defeated, Seekers yield 28 EXP, 123 Gold and have a 3% chance of dropping a Vidal seed. They are fought in the interiors of Shrine Island. Seekers are highly dangerous opponents at the time that they are first encountered, often able to down Aika with two hits of their "Laser" S.move, which usually does around 250-300 damage per strike. Although they appear to be literally on the verge of falling apart, they are not especially easy to bring down, usually taking several basic attacks to kill off one. These foes should be given highest threat priority when encountered as they can easily do significant damage to the party, and heavily outclass the allies that they fight alongside. Category:Silver Enemies Hunter A Hunter (シュルラット Shururatto) is some form of ancient, robotic drones designed for combat. There are two versions of Hunter, a degraded version and a pristine version, both of which are otherwise identical in combat. In-battle, both types of Hunters can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Laser: The Hunter gathers an array of energy into it's frontal sensor crystal then discharges a single burst directly at one target for serious damage. While damaging, it isn't nearly as dangerous as it was way back at the start of the game. When defeated, Hunters yield 302 EXP, 114 Gold (notably less than what its weaker counterpart yields) and have a 2% chance of dropping a Warrior's Pistol, Gilder's strongest weapon. The degraded Hunters are fought only within the outer area of Soltis (the befouled tunnel system), while the pristine versions are fought in the central "clean" area of Soltis as well as in airspace around Soltis after the Dome of Light is destroyed. Both versions of Hunters are the weakest enemy in every area encountered and therefore shouldn't pose a major threat to your party. They do tend to attack in large groups with other Silvite androids, though this gives you all the more reason to clear them out with strong area-of-effect attacks like Lambda Burst. Category:Silver Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Category:Monster lines